It is typically the case that an optical signal transported over an optical fiber must be coupled between that optical fiber and another optical fiber or an optoelectronic device. Typically, the end of the optical fiber is outfitted with an optical connector of a given form factor, which connector can be coupled to a mating optical connector on the other fiber (or optoelectronic device).
Optical cables that are connected to each other through a pair of mating connectors may comprise a single optical fiber. However, more and more commonly, optical cables contain a plurality of optical fibers and the light in each optical fiber in the cable is coupled through a pair of mating connectors to a corresponding optical fiber in another cable.
Optical connectors generally must be fabricated extremely precisely to ensure that as much light as possible is transmitted through the mating connectors so as to minimize signal loss during transmission. In a typical optical fiber, the light is generally contained only within the core of the fiber, which typically may be about 10 microns in diameter for a single-mode fiber or about 50 microns in diameter for a multi-mode fiber. Accordingly, lateral alignment of the fibers in one connector with the fibers in the other connector must be very precise. Also, a speck of dust typically is greater than 10 microns in cross section. Accordingly, a single speck of dust at the interface of two connectors can substantially or even fully block the optical signal in a fiber from getting through the connectors.
Accordingly, it is well known to use expanded beam connectors in situations where it is likely that connections will be made in the field, and particularly in rugged or dusty environments. Expanded beam connectors include optics (e.g., lenses) that expand the beam so as to increase the beam's cross section at the optical interface of the connector (i.e., the end of the connector that is designed to be connected to another optical connector or optoelectronic device). Depending, of course, on the direction of light travel through the connector, the lens either expands a beam exiting a fiber to a greater cross section for coupling to the corresponding lens of a mating connector or focuses a beam entering the lens from a corresponding lens of another connector to a focal point on the face of a fiber.